


An Island Encounter

by cnoocy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Historical RPF
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, F/M, No Apologies Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnoocy/pseuds/cnoocy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Glossing's <a href="http://glossing.livejournal.com/34335.html">No Apologies Challenge</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Island Encounter

The moon shone down on the Atlantic Ocean. The exiled Emperor stared to the north, lost in thoughts of conquest; he wouldn't have heard the dark-haired woman behind him even had she not been supernaturally silent.

"Ooh... so angry," she cooed dementedly. "Can I play with it? It's been _very_ naughty."

He turned, saw the lady standing there, and realized he'd never known power after all. In that instant, he was ready to stand beside her and have Europe at his feet again.

"It wants to be a big boy, does it?" she murmured.

And then he saw the fangs.


End file.
